Born to Die
by AlmostAlpha
Summary: "She had never understood the appeal of laying with someone as they slept until she stayed with Jacob Black."


_Based off of I Guess I'm a Leech Lover. _

* * *

She had never understood the appeal of laying with someone as they slept until she stayed with Jacob Black.

The thought of laying still enough to avoid waking someone else up without getting bored seemed like one of the most tedious things she could possibly imagine. Especially since she knew the chances of him getting up in six hours was slim to none not just because he was a werewolf but due to the fact that he was a teenage guy. Getting him out of bed before 10 on a Saturday morning would be a miracle. But for some reason laying there as he slept didn't.

She didn't mind the way he snored softly as he slept. She just liked knowing he was still breathing. That somehow they had both made it through the day and found their way back to each other in one piece since they seemed to have so much stacked against them. The Volturi. Sam's pack. Jasper. Everything and everyone that tried to tear them apart. The heat radiating off his body and onto hers should have been more than a little uncomfortable but oddly enough it made her happy. She didn't feel suffocated like she would expect from any of the other wolves who she wasn't linked to. Who weren't hers. But somehow being with him felt like enjoying the sun full on in the woods when she was finally able to relax without worrying about any human seeing. He made her feel alive. The way his legs knocked into hers as he dreamed and even the little amount of drool landing on his pillow was more adorable than disgusting for some reason. She could only chalk it up to being in love with him. To being his Imprint.

There was no doubt that being in La Push- breaking the treaty caused her to be slightly uneasy but at the moment that was the last thing she was focused on. How could she when there was a boy the size of a giant squishing her between the wall and his body as he slept. She had no idea how he was doing it since the bed was far too small for someone his size. She'd have to fix that eventually, or at least convince him to take advantage of her bed more often. After all, she knew it was one of the only times he fully got to relax, he might as well enjoy it to the fullest.

She cracked one of her eyes open to look over at him and couldn't stop her lips from curving up into a small smile once she noticed the slight pout on his face, so different from the usual confident smile he always flashed her and the rest of his friends. Or at least the friends she'd seen him around anyways. Without giving it another thought she raised her hand to trail her fingers lightly along along his cheek then down his jawline, taking a moment to appreciate just how handsome he was and how lucky she felt whenever she was around him. She couldn't remember the last time someone had made her as happy as he did but there wasn't a doubt in her mind that it wasn't possible for her to feel that way, the connection with anyone besides him. The one that had made itself present in her heart since the day she first saw him in Bella's house and had only intensified as time went on. She hadn't been exactly sure just what the feeling was at first but it wasn't something she could ignore. It was like there was a string linking them together in a way she couldn't explain with words. It wasn't possible. The only way to understand was to feel it.

If her heart hadn't stopped beating years ago it would have once he rolled over in his sleep and rested his arm over her waist, unconsciously nuzzling his face against the side of her neck. Now she understood how Edward could lay all night with Bella. She could lay like that forever without getting bored, especially once her eyes drifted shut and for the first time in years she wished she could dream. But the only image that played in her mind was what she had shown Aro. What she knew was bound to happen eventually whether it was by her own hand or someone else's.

And for it to happen, Jacob had to die.


End file.
